1. Field of the Invention
With regard to the classification of art, this invention is believed to be found in the general class pertaining to vibrators and more particularly to those subclasses pertaining to turbine-type vibrators that are operated by a compressed gas.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Compressed gas and air operated turbine-type of vibrators are well known in the art. Some known examples are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,292 issued on Mar. 11, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,057 issued on Jan. 13, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,905 issued on Feb. 17, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,120 issued Jun. 21, 1983; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,718 issued on Jan. 10, 1984 all of which have issued to the present inventor. Another known example of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,305 that issued to Fink on May 24, 1995.
Turbine-type vibrators are known for their efficient use of energy in the form of compressed gas or air. Turbine vibrators are also known for their relatively long life and quiet operation when compared to other types of vibrators. However, it has been determined that their is still a need to improve the efficiency of turbine type of vibrators while maintaining or improving their quiet operating characteristics. It has been determined that their is also a need to improve or increase the vibratory forces produced by turbine vibrators while maintaining a relatively compact size and weight.
The present invention solves the above identified needs by providing a turbine-type vibrator that is efficient, quiet, while providing more vibratory forces for a given size. The present invention as described below includes improvements in the design of the turbine as well as other improvements.